Her New Life
by HermioneGrangerBlack
Summary: Bellatrix Black Corners the "Golden Trio" in the Forbidden Forest with the intention of taking Hermione Granger to the Dark Lord who has news for the young Griffindor. Rated M for later content
1. Chapter 1

We stood in the dim light of the Forbidden Forest. Harry, Ron, and I were face to face with Bellatrix Black and an army of Death Eaters. We stood wands drawn ready to strike, they stared the three of us down wands drawn as well, but we knew they were just waiting for a signal to attack.

"Lower your wands!" Bellatrix shouted, and the Death Eaters lowered their wands.

"What do you want with us?" Harry yelled back

"We've come for the girl." Bellatrix hissed

"And what do you want with me?" I snapped

"That's to be discussed in private with the Dark Lord" She answered

"Absolutely not! I would never go with you!" I snapped back

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt arms wrap around my waist, the familiar pulling sensation of apparation, and the world started to fade… In that moment before blacking out I realized I may never see my friends again.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, these first few posts are going to be kind of short, I'm still working on the next update, so it'll be maybe about a week before the next update. This fic is completely made up, and clearly isn't following any bloodline or anything that actually happened in the movies or books, so please don't tell me how its inaccurate I already know it is. I had an idea and ran with it. With that being said I hope you enjoy this update.

* * *

When I finally came to, I was laying on a black leather couch in a large drawing room in front of a massive fireplace, it was quiet, the only noises I heard was the crackling of the fire. I looked around the large room trying to place where I was, when I noticed a figure standing near the door.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Hermione." I heard Bellatrix say softly

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" I asked with a frightened tone.

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you." She whispered.

I gave her a very confused look, what could Voldemort possibly want from me?

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you to him." she continued.

I stood slowly and reluctantly followed Bellatrix out of the drawing room. We walked down a few corridors and up a set of stairs, until we were met by a large mahogany door, Bellatrix opened it and led me in.

"Ahh Miss Granger," Voldemort sounded pleased to see me.

"I have news for you." he finished.

"What news could you possibly have for me?" I snarled.

"I have recently made the discovery that you in fact are not a muggle born witch as everyone thinks." he said trying to read my expression.

"Excuse me?" I said in confusion and disbelief.

"It seems you are the daughter to Rabastan and Avela Lestrange." I let out a small gasp.

"That can't be." I whispered.

"It is in fact true. You are their daughter." he paused for a few moments.

"You are indeed a Lestrange." he said finally.

"I don't believe you!" I spat

"I have all the information right here, take a look for yourself." He insisted

Voldemort slid a scroll of parchment across the table in my direction, I stared at the rolled-up paper for a few moments before picking it up and unrolling it. I scanned the document trying to retain all the information. The parchment stated that I was stolen from my home the night I was born, no one could figure out who had taken me, after months of searching the ministry closed the case. I read and reread the parchment and the information just wouldn't sink in. How can this be? How can my parents not really be my parents? These documents had to be fake, I couldn't be a Lestrange… Could I?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so bear with me if this is a little rough, I'm running on very little sleep. Lol. Things are going to get a lot more interesting in the next few chapters, I have to get this chapter out of the way and the whole story set up so I can get to the good stuff. Hopefully you won't be too critical of this chapter. I hope you enjoy and I'll update again after my crazy next two weeks is over. Maybe before but no promises.

* * *

I stared at the pair in disbelief for what seemed like hours. It was all right here in black and white, I was a Lestrange. The information wouldn't sink in, how could 16 years of my life be a lie? I wanted to cry and scream at the same time, but I was also scared. What would happen now what do I tell my parents? My muggle parents that is. What would I tell my friends?

"I know this is a lot of information to take in, and we would like to give you time to process everything before moving forward." I heard Voldemort's voice in the background of my own thoughts.

"Moving forward?"

"Yes, you must meet your proper parents, be officially marked, and get your other life squared away." He answered.

"Squared away? What exactly does that mean? Marked? You can't expect me to join you and your army…" I spat.

"My dear girl, you are a Lestrange, both your parents are Death Eaters, and so shall you be, we will need to obliviate the muggles that you have lived with, so you can start your new life. Now if you'll follow Bellatrix, she'll show you to your room."

I once again followed Bellatrix through the corridors of Malfoy Manor not really paying attention to where we were going. We finally arrived in front of another set of large mahogany doors. She pushed the door open and motioned for me to follow her inside. The room was large and beautifully decorated, with a set of French doors that led out to a balcony, a large four posted bed in the middle of the room, three large book shelves lined one wall with a fireplace separating them, and some comfy looking arm chairs in front of them.

"This is your room for the remainder of your stay here, make yourself at home. The house elves will bring you anything you should need" She said lazily.

"You can't just expect me to stay here." I stated clearly not thrilled about having to be here.

"Well lucky for you there not really any other option, there are wards placed on the house and the grounds so no one but a select few people can travel in and out, so don't think you can escape once I leave the room." She said matter-of-factly as she sauntered across the room to look out the window.

"How convenient, first you bring me here against my will, then you hold me here against my will, and everyone expects me to be okay with all of this." I said getting louder with each sentence.

Bellatrix turned away from the window and looked at me in confusion, I didn't expect her to understand how I was feel let alone care.

"I suppose you can't tell me when I'll be able to go back to school?" I asked ignoring her look.

"Once we're sure you're not going to run back and tattle to Dumbledore and the Order."

"So once Voldemort obliviates my memories of the past 16 years?" I accused.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM BY ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE DARK LORD!" next thing I knew I was sitting straight up in bed.

I looked around the room. Not sure what had happened, it was dusk now, how long had I been out? What exactly did Bellatrix do to make me pass out? I went out on the balcony to get some fresh air, I needed to figure out what to do, did I really want to stay here and live this new life, or did I want to try and escape to the life I've always had? That was what I needed to figure out. I heard a small pop behind me making me jump, I turned to notice a small doe eyed elf standing behind me in the doorway.

"Miss Lestrange, The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you." The elf motioned for me to follow him.

I was once again taken back to the large dining room where I first met with Voldemort. I noticed not only Bellatrix and Voldemort seated at the large table, but also a couple I had never seen before sitting at the far end of the table. The small elf pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit down before popping away. There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"Hermione, it's good to see you finally conscious again." Voldemort said

"How long was I unconscious for exactly?" I asked

"Two days. Bellatrix can be slightly aggressive, but she was punished properly for her behavior. But that is not why you're here."

"Why am I here?" I queried

"We must move forward my dear." He hissed "First things first, I'd like to introduce you to your parents."

As the words left his mouth, I saw the couple at the end of the table stand and walk to where we were seated. There was no doubt in my mind now that I was anything but their daughter. I favored the looks of the man, with his dark brown hair and soft hazel eyes. But my build was very similar to the woman, average height, slim, and beautifully pale. I stood as they reached me.

"Rabastan, Avela I'd like you to meet your daughter. Hermione Elayna Lestrange."

"Hermione it's so good to have you back, after 16 years we had started to lose hope that we'd ever see you again."

I looked at the two not sure what to say or do. They both took a few steps towards me with their arms out stretched for a hug, I'll admit I felt a little awkward not knowing what to do. Rabastan closed the gap and hugged me, it was like any other hug a father would give safe and sturdy, but you could feel how much he missed me. I closed the gap between Avela and myself, her hug was warm and loving, with the same feeling of how much she missed me.

"I know this is still very surreal for you my dear, but you will settle in soon enough." Avela said with tears in her eyes.

"Now that the reunion is out of the way, on to the next matter of business." Voldemort stated.

I still wasn't sold on this whole thing, but I obviously wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, so what other option did I have but to go along with it.

"My lord," I spoke up. "I wish to serve you, just as my father and mother do. I wish to wear your mark" I told him stepping closer to him.

"Well, that went a lot smoother than I had thought. Before we get to that, there are a few things I'd like to address. First, I require you to give me any and all information you have on the order and Harry Potter. Second, since your birth you have been promised to someone."

"Promised to someone?" I asked

"Hermione my dear, in pureblood families we believe in arranged marriages, and yours will be no different." Avela stated.

"And who exactly am I supposed to be promised to?"

"That would be me." Bellatrix barked.


End file.
